


give me something good to eat

by feygrim



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Chubby!Aubrey, F/M, Feeder!Jessica, Kink Negotiation, Stuffing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weight Gain, chubby!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey's love for food catches up to him and he finds out Jessica likes it enough that their relationship changes. In this case, change is a very very good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me something good to eat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely sublime_jumbles!

James Aubrey loved to eat. There was no question about that. In the time Booth and the others got to know him, it was the first thing they noticed.

“Sweets would probably pinpoint Aubrey’s fondness for food as a coping mechanism for his father’s abandonment,” Brennan had mused. “But a big appetite is considered healthy in many cultures.”

“Where do you put all that?” Booth had teased during one of Aubrey’s lunch breaks, patting his partner’s stomach as he slipped past him.

“Well, cherie, you know the saying, a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Caroline had chuckled, giving him a flirty wink. “So eat up, boy.”

Jessica seemed to understand, given how their first meal together (not a date, just a dinner between two colleagues, NOT a date) went, but she still teased him as well about it. The teasing was usually accompanied with a pastry or a takeout box or a greasy burger, so he didn’t mind it as much.

He didn’t mind any of the teasing really. He knew how his voracious appetite looked ~~like~~ to other people. But he didn’t care. He loved food. Savory, sweet, spicy, or sour. If it looked good, then James Aubrey was probably going to eat it. And hey, even if it didn’t, he was open to trying to new things.

“Gaining a little weight there, Superman,” Jessica noted. They were at a crime scene in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. She had brought him a bearclaw and a classic glazed donut beforehand, and he had been just about to dig in, before she made her comment on his weight.

“Really?” James looked down at himself. Sure enough, his belly was straining against his shirt in a way that it never had before, not since his days in college when he gained the freshman fifteen and then some. “Well, I did notice it was a bit difficult to zip up my pants this morning. Thought it was ‘cause they shrunk in the wash, but oh well, I’ll just put in an extra mile in my jogging regimen.” He shrugged, flashing his crooked smile as he bit into the bearclaw. The gruesome sight of the decapitated body did little to put off his appetite and besides, Jessica managed to find the most delectable donuts in DC. He wasn’t going to let them go to waste. “... And maybe lay off the donuts.” He made a mental note to eat the glazed later.

“With all you eat, I’m surprised you haven’t gained any weight yet, Aubrey,” Booth said, eyeing his new partner up and down. “Guess it’s all catching up to you, huh.”

Aubrey chuckled. “Guess so.”

“I don’t mind it,” Jessica said, a bit too quickly to be casual. “And if you’re happy with how you look, you shouldn’t change just because of a few comments. Our society’s perception of beauty is quite twisted. You shouldn’t fall into the trap.”

“Uh, thanks?” Aubrey said, finishing off the bearclaw with a deeply satisfied look.

“I believe that is enough chit-chat, Mr. Aubrey. Ms. Warren, we should focus on the remains,” Brennan said sharply.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Jessica said, shooting Aubrey a quick smile before getting to work.

Solving a case always left Aubrey starving for some reason. He figured it was all the adrenaline pumping through his body. Their suspects ran at the sight of them for some reason or another, giving the agents a workout. But in the end, Brennan and her team found evidence that led Booth and Aubrey to the right suspect and that suspect crumbled against the evidence stacked against them, confessing to the murder.

“Nice job, Aubrey,” Booth said as they made their way to the elevator. He was allowed to confront the suspect on his own and got them to confess pretty quickly.

Aubrey shrugged, ducking his head with a pleased expression. It wasn’t often that his seasoned partner gave out compliments. “It was the squint’s evidence that did the trick. I just talked.”

“Don’t sell yourself short - I’ve got a meeting to go to, so uh, see you tomorrow.” Booth nodded at Aubrey then stepped out when the elevator door opened. “Oh, Ms. Warren, hello.” Booth glanced between them quickly, eyebrows raised and smirking.

Oh fuck, Booth definitely had the wrong idea! Aubrey didn’t let his face give anything away … at least, he hoped it didn’t.

“Hi, Agent Booth … Agent Aubrey.”

“Ms. Warren.”

“Weeeelll, I’ve got an important meeting to go to, so I’ll leave you to it,” Booth said, a hint of teasing in his tone.

Jessica and James watched him go before turning to each other.

“So -“

“Thanks -“

They stopped and stared at each other for a moment before giggling. Jessica nodded at him to continue.

Aubrey blushed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I just, uh, wanted to thank you for the donuts. Any chance you would give me the address of where you got them?”

Jessica grinned. “If I told you, then you’d be getting them on your own, right? I think I’ll keep it a secret for now.”

“Are you sure you can’t see into my soul?” Aubrey asked, grinning as well. Jessica just shrugged. She looked beautiful tonight, wearing blue skinny jeans and a pink blouse that really made her eyes pop. Though she looked beautiful whether she was wearing squint clothes or civilian clothes, Aubrey had to admit. “So, uh, I hope this doesn’t sound rude, but what are you doing here?”

“Thought you might like to put off the paperwork and come join me in celebration. We did help catch a serial murderer today,” Jessica said cheerfully. “My place, my treat.”

“Can’t resist free food, you drive a hard bargain,” Aubrey responded. “Your place, huh. That’s a pretty serious step forward. Does that mean we’ve moved up from colleagues to friends?” He couldn’t help the hopeful tone in his voice.

“You’re pretty quick on the uptake, Superman,” Jessica teased. She shouldered her tote and turned, as if she expected Aubrey to follow her. And follow her, he did.

“I should change …” Aubrey mused.

“You look fine. Nothing I haven’t seen you in before.”

“So, what’s on the menu tonight?”

“You’ll see,” Jessica hummed.

They hadn’t met up like this since the first time at the Founding Fathers. Sure, they had hung out, but never for long, and never for dinner. At her place. Aubrey could hear his stomach gurgle with excitement at the possibilities. He wondered if Jessica could cook or if she was as fond of takeout as he was. Despite their flirtations, Aubrey was a fall-hard-and-fast kind of guy. But he respected what Jessica wanted and let himself be content with what they had now.

******

“Make yourself comfy,” Jessica chirped. She dumped her bag and keys and went into the kitchen to grab them two beers.

“Thanks. So uh, that smells amazing. What is it?” Aubrey pulled the cap off and took a sip as he sat on the couch. He idly glanced around the living room, taking mental notes. This was her place; it was like getting to see a hidden part of her.

Jessica grinned, flopping on the couch and curling her legs underneath her. Comfortable in her own domain. A queen in her castle. He wouldn’t mind being her knight. “Guess.”

Aubrey raised his eyebrows, giving her an amused smile. But he would play along. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Damn, whatever it was smelled delicious! His stomach agreed as it made itself known, distracting him. He ducked his head when Jessica laughed, blushing hard. “Heh … always pretty hungry after a case. Sorry.”

Jessica giggled, lifting the beer to cover her mouth in an attempt to stop, but her shoulders still shook and she couldn’t erase the wide, toothy grin from her face. “No, no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh. It’s not you I’m laughing at - well, it is - but I mean, it was pretty cute and the timing … what I’m trying to say is, that I don’t mind. And your stomach won’t have to wait for long. The pizza is almost done.” She took a long pull from her beer, the physical signs of laughter gone, but James could see her eyes glittering with mirth as she looked at him.

Aubrey smiled. “Pizza, eh. What type of toppings? You know what, I want it to be a surprise. You made it yourself? Do you cook a lot?” He toyed with the bottle label, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Well, I live alone and sometimes takeout can get boring. So I buy some cookbooks, go to farmer markets, even volunteer at a community garden (they let you take a share of what grows), try to learn a thing or two,” Jessica answered.  “Actually, this is the first time I’ve cooked for someone else.”

Aubrey looked up at that, blinking with surprise. “Really? Well then, I’m honored.” He held up his bottle in her direction. She smiled slowly and clinked her bottle against his.

“I’m glad it’s you. To be frank, I’ve been wanting to test your appetite since that---“

_Ding!_

Jessica set her beer down and got up, dashing to the kitchen. She left, with Aubrey feeling dazed for a second as he processed her words. _Test my appetite?_

Now that the pizza was done and out of the oven, the full scent of the pie wafted over and engulfed his senses. Melted mozzarella, rich tomato sauce, searing meat, and a citrus tang, a delicious combination that made Aubrey’s mouth water and his stomach gurgle with anticipation.

“Ham and pineapple?” he called out.

“You’re good!” Jessica said, laughter in her voice. “I’ll be there in a minute. It’s pretty hot so we’ll have to wait a few minutes.”

Aubrey took more sips of his beer in an effort to distract himself. Jessica returned with the pizza and set it on the living room table. “Oh my god …” The pizza looked utterly delectable. His desire to stuff himself with as many slices as he could hold battled with the knowledge that his mouth would get severely burned if he tried.

Jessica grinned proudly. “Wait till you taste it.” She settled back down onto the couch, watching Aubrey stare at the pizza. “Were you serious about the jogging thing?”

“Huh?” Aubrey broke his gaze away from the feast before him reluctantly.

Jessica squirmed a bit, tugging her braid, as if she was embarrassed about something, and Aubrey knew something was up, because Jessica Warren did not get easily embarrassed. “When Agent Booth teased you about gaining weight, you said you would try to lose some and eat fewer donuts. Were you serious about that or just trying to get him off your back?”

Aubrey recalled that Jessica rebutted Booth’s comments and urged him not to lose weight because of society. Something like that. _I don’t mind it._ He realized it was long past due for his response. “Uh, the latter. I mean, I exercise but not nearly enough to lose any weight. Just to keep me healthy. Is, uh, is this what this is about? Inviting me over?”

Jessica cleared her throat, taking a long sip of her beer before setting it down and facing him with a serious look. “I have to admit something to you now as my intentions were not clear but shall be from now on. I like our relationship. I enjoy your company, and while I would like to have sex with you at some point - not today - I want you to know this because I would hate to lose your friendship because I wasn’t honest with you.”

While the mention of possible sex delighted the young FBI agent, Aubrey was more concerned by Jessica’s change in demeanor. What did she want to tell him? The atmosphere of the room had changed considerably. Gone was the light, easy-going air; now it was filled with tension and untold secrets.

“The thought of your weight gain turns me on. Watching you eat also turns me on. That night at the Founding Fathers was to test a theory, to see if I actually felt this way or if it was just part of my underlying attraction to you. I found that I really did like watching you eat, enough that I decided to buy you those donuts and pursue my theory further, and the knowledge that you were gaining because of me, that you almost couldn’t fit into your pants because of me … I had no more doubts after that.”

Jessica exhaled loudly, deflating as if a huge weight had gone off her shoulders.

Aubrey blinked, again and again. Of all the things he expected Jessica to admit, this certainly wasn’t one of them. She was watching him now, biting her lip, waiting for his answer. “Okay so ...” He cleared his throat, bringing his beer bottle to his lips and finding it empty. “Let me get this straight: You like that I eat a lot, and you like that I’m gaining weight. This…turns you on?” Sure, he’d heard of chubby chasers, but certainly never had someone he knew tell him that they liked him in such a way. He wasn’t chubby, anyway; his fast metabolism keeping him skinny enough despite his voracious appetite. And now his metabolism wasn’t doing the job as well as it used to.

“Summed it up quite nicely there, Superman,” Jessica said cheerfully, but he could hear the undercurrent of nervousness in her tone. She tugged at her braid again. He put it down as a nervous tic ~~k~~. “It’s not just you though. Mainly you, but I did do my research. You were just the turning point to discovering my kink.”

“Okay then,” Aubrey said.

Jessica levelled him with an incredulous look. “Okay then? Either you’re freaking out on the inside or you’re doing your best to let me down easy. Come on, Superman, I’m a big girl, I can take it.”

“I don’t mind it,” Aubrey said, echoing her from a week ago. He smiled when Jessica scoffed, speaking up before she could. “I really don’t, Jessica. Frankly, I had a long list of horrible things that I thought you were going to say and/or do to me, and while this wasn’t on them, it certainly isn’t horrible. You have a kink for my eating habits. That doesn’t put me off nor does it really excite me, but I don’t think you’re gross or anything.”

“Really?” Jessica scooted closer to Aubrey as her lips pulled up into a slow grin and she realized he was telling the truth.

A flicker of a wish to kiss her passed through his mind and he blew it away. Aubrey nodded. “Really.”

“So you wouldn’t mind eating this whole pizza for me?” she asked slyly. “It’s probably cooled down enough. And don’t worry, I’ll take a slice, just to give you a handicap.”

Aubrey swallowed as he glanced down at the pizza before him. He’d eaten much bigger and much worse food for him so he knew this ham and pineapple pizza was no match for his iron stomach.  But this was different now. Now he knew. He’d be putting on a performance for her. And she’d be getting turned on right next to him, getting turned on _because_ he was eating what she made him, getting turned at the _thought_ of him gaining more weight. She made this pizza just for that purpose. He suddenly felt hot all over. Like he said, her kink didn’t really excite him, but her getting aroused because of her kink really, really did.

“Hey,” Jessica said softly, voice filled with concern. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Aubrey. It’s my kink, not yours. You eat because you love food, because you truly enjoy eating and take immense pleasure from it. Part of how I realized it turned me on. That love for food, it was mesmerizing. I could have watched you all night.” Her hand slipped onto his shoulder, squeezing once. “I’ll get us more beers.” She pulled a slice as she got up. When she returned, Aubrey was biting into one as well.

“Jesus Christ!” Aubrey moaned, closing his eyes as the flavor exploded in his mouth. “You know how to make one damn good pizza. You could easily start a franchise with your skill.”

Jessica grinned, placing the beers on the table and biting into her slice as she sat back down. “Nah, I think I’ll stick with making food for just you.” Aubrey scarfed his first slice down with ease, chugging his last bite down with beer. “Easy there, Superman. Go at your own pace. We don’t need you throwing up on your first stuffing.”

Aubrey flushed. “It’s just really good,” he mumbled. But he slowed down, savoring his second slice. He glanced at Jessica, feeling self-conscious for a second, and swallowed hard at the hungry look in her eyes. She had finished her first and only slice, gripping the beer bottle as she watched him. “This really does turn you on.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Way to mention the obvious, Superman. Keep going.” Aubrey was starting to get the feeling that he had a kink for following her orders. 

Under Jessica’s watchful gaze, he felt more aware of his own body. How his stomach started to fill by the third slice of pizza, making him feel warm all over. How his belly started to expand with the weight of the pizza and beer. He followed her advice and ate at his own pace, enjoying the food. This was all for him after all.

“I’ve never had anyone cook for me before,” he murmured, settling back into the couch with his beer.

“Yeah?” Jessica said softly.

“My mom was not much of a cook,” Aubrey continued. “She knew some basics but we had mostly takeout food.” He squirmed as Jessica watched him silently. Great, he made things awkward by bringing up family things.

“If you want, we could do this again sometime. Maybe not the stuff-you-until-you’re-full thing, but just regular cooking and eating. Make it a weekly thing?” Jessica smiled. “And it won’t just be me making all the food. You have to help. Don’t help, don’t eat.”

Aubrey laughed, turning his head to look at her. “Sounds good to me. I’m not going to pass up an opportunity to eat.”

“I know,” Jessica said smugly. “Gonna finish that or what, Superman? Or are you leaving room for dessert?”

“There’s dessert?” Aubrey said incredulously.

“A whole carton of red velvet ice cream in the fridge,” Jessica said. “If you want it, of course…”

Aubrey hefted himself up, putting his beer down and grabbing a fourth slice. “Still not done with this masterpiece yet.”

“Atta boy,” Jessica whooped. She reached over and poked him in the belly. “Getting a little plump there. Already up to your fourth slice, good job.”

Aubrey grunted, still chewing. “You can, uh, touch me, er, if you want …” He said, after swallowing, his cheeks burning.

Jessica’s fingers danced over his belly. “I do want to. I want to give you belly rubs when it aches. I want to feel you up after a good stuffing, feel how much you’ve gained. I want to see what you look like with 20 pounds more. I want to do a lot of things. Question is: do _you_ want me to?”

Aubrey flushed harder, clearing his throat. “Uh, well, some of those things sound really nice. Can we talk about it after I’m done eating?”

Jessica smiled. “Sure, Superman. Eat up. You’re going to finish that pizza right? Eat every last bit of it for me, including the crust?”

Aubrey shuddered at the sultry tone in Jessica’s voice. It was sure one hell of a motivator. “Uh huh,” he said, muffling it by taking another bite of pizza. He concentrated on chewing while Jessica concentrated on encouraging. Four down, four to go.

Each slice was a piece of heaven but by the seventh one, his stomach was groaning in protest. “Oh fuck,” he mumbled, burping as he reached for his beer. Two sips and more burps escaped.

“You’re doing so well, Aubrey,” Jessica cajoled. She pressed down onto his stomach and the skin-to-skin contact felt ridiculously good. “Just one more. You’ve still got enough space, I know you do. You’ve been so good.”

“Feeling fit to burst,” he groaned. But his skin tingled at Jessica’s praise and encouragement.

“One more and we’ll stop. Just one more. Come on, you can do it, Superman.” Jessica slid closer to Aubrey, using both her hands to massage his expanding belly.

One more. Just one more. “Bit tight,” he murmured, glancing down at his suit. “Mind if I …?”

“Oh. Yeah, go ahead.” Jessica leaned back so Aubrey could unbutton and loosen his pants and shirt. She bit her lip hard when his full belly relaxed once it was freed. “That’s so hot.”

“Really?” Aubrey said, amusedly looking down at his belly. He couldn’t exactly see the appeal but knowing it was doing something for her was enough. “Hey, uh, want to feed me that last slice?”

Jessica’s eyes brightened and she quickly grabbed the slice. “Little piggy is getting lazy, huh. Still warm, Superman. Think you can take it?”

Aubrey’s cheeks warmed at the piggy comment. But it certainly wasn’t an insult by the bright smile on Jessica’s face. He did feel like a pig, eating so much, and Jessica was loving it, despite that. Actually, because of it! He was sure it would take him some more time to wrap his head around that. “Aaahh ...”

Jessica fed him the slice slowly, forcing him to take small bites so it would go down easier. She shared the crust, taking a bite after he did. Between them, the last slice of ham and pineapple was finished in less than five minutes. “Good job,” she crowed proudly, beaming as she grabbed him a napkin to wipe his face clean of sauce and grease.

“Th-thanks-oh-uuurp-heh-sorry,” Aubrey said, covering his mouth with the napkin. He glanced at the empty tray with dazed awe. He really finished that whole thing. “Holy shit, can’t believe I did that….”

“Yeah you did,” Jessica purred. Now that he was done eating, Jessica really couldn’t keep her hands off of him. She squeezed and pressed at his belly, testing the give of his expanded stomach. “You were so, so, so good, finishing all your food like a good pig. I’m so proud of you.”

Aubrey blushed, the compliments and the belly rub sending a warm feeling coursing throughout his body. He let himself relax into the couch, though his belly kept him from relaxing too much. His dick twitched when her hands went to his lower belly, lifting it then letting it bounce. “I - I don’t think you should do that. Wouldn’t want pizza chunks to fly all over your living room.”

“Sorry.” Jessica grinned, not looking apologetic in the slightest. She continued her fascinated tour of Aubrey’s belly, minding how full he was and the potential of vomiting.

“Oh, right there feels pretty good.”

“You got it, Superman.”

Aubrey smiled, gazing up at Jessica with half-lidded eyes, feeling content as a lazy fat cat. He could get used to this. Right now his skin was stretched and taut because of all the pizza and beer he had guzzled down, but he took a moment to imagine how he would look if he gained some real weight. It wasn’t an entirely unappealing image. “I recall there was mention of dessert ...?”

Jessica snapped her gaze to Aubrey’s face, looking hopeful, and a bit excited, but mostly concerned. “Are you sure? You don’t really seem up to it.”

Aubrey shrugged. “Definitely not now. But in an hour or two, I’ll be raring to go.”

Jessica grinned. Jesus, he loved her smile. “Holding you on that, Superman.”

“Faster than a speeding bullet. Can leap over tall buildings in a single bound! Can eat a whole pizza in a single go!” Aubrey joked.

“It’s a bird, it’s a plane, it’s Superman!” Jessica finished, giggling. “My hero.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, criticisms, and kudos are my life blood! Please feed me :)
> 
> Talk to me about chubby kink/feedism/weight gain kink at jumbodonut.tumblr.com!


End file.
